VenomMyotismon
, , , |encards= , |s1=VenomMyotismon Undead |n1=(Zh:) 怨毒吸血魔兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} VenomMyotismon is an Evil Digimon. It is a demon beast that has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell, and is the true, digivolved form of the king of darkness, Myotismon. As VenomMyotismon, who has unleashed its hidden power, it has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses, and Myotismon, who originally maintained its gentlemanly conduct, reason, and intelligence, hates exposing its true, ugly form. Attacks *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse): Injects a destructive computer virus within the body of the enemy Digimon, destroying all of their configuration data and terminating their functions. *'Inferno' *'Chaos Flame': Fires purple flames from its abdomen. *'Tyrant Savage': Swipes at the opponent with a flaming claw. *'Nightmare Claw' *'Venom Beam' Design VenomMyotismon resembles as well as the mythological . Etymologies ;VenomVamdemon (ヴェノムヴァンデモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese materials. * . * Combination of " " and " ". ;VenomMyotismon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure and other American English materials. * . * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The VenomMyotismon Variable reduces all enemies' VP to zero.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers VenomMyotismon digivolves from SkullSatamon in line 34.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The VenomMyotismon card, titled "VenomVamdemon", is a rank 5 card which summons a VenomMyotismon to aid the party in battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo takes a VenomMyotismon with him in his first battle against Lord MagnaAngemon's forces, and he is nearly killed when Leo digivolves into . intervenes and saves him, but, in their arrival, Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru choose to decapitate him with a punch and then punch out his "true" body. may be related to this VenomMyotismon, as Neo says that VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's leftover hatred. Digimon Digital Card Battle The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card is #106 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 2310 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Venom Infusion": inflicts 920 damage. * "Tyrant Savage": inflicts 530 damage. * "Chaos Flame": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. It has no support effect. This card can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. He is also one of the Blood Knights' leader Crimson's Digimon when Akira (player) fights him the second time at Soft Domain before the battle with ChaosLord. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is an enemy that can be found on Gunslinger. The President of MAGAMI (also the leader of the A.o.A) has a VenomMyotismon. He is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 60/50. Digimon World: Next Order A VenomMyotismon in Bony Resort Graveyard states that it has an unquenchable thirst for violence, destruction, and slaughter, and that the only way the will be able to stop it before its rampage will be if they defeat it. After being defeated, VenomMyotismon joins the City, and joins the Dimensional Dungeon, and if found, fights the Hero, once again stating it will slaughter everyone unless defeated. VenomMyotismon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Myotismon, Infermon, and Lucemon Falldown Mode and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with Boltmon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at level 56 and 99.990 total EXP. ,and can be found at Destroyed Belt. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk VenomMyotismonis #312, and is a Mega-level, HPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 325 HP, 319 MP, 180 Attack, 157 Defense, 99 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Assassin, and EX Damage4 traits. It dwells in the ShadowAbyss. A VenomMyotismon appears in a quest in which Digitamamon wants Myostimon to play as 'Dracula' in his haunted mansion. VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. In order to digivolve to VenomMyotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 66, with 6,666 Beast experience, and you must have a DemiDevimon in your party. VenomMyotismon can also DNA digivolve from Dragomon and Pipismon, if the base Digimon is at least level 60, with 33,333 Beast experience, and 33,333 Dark experience. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution VenomMyotismon is #213, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Assassin's Arm, Item Master, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon and can digivolve into MaloMyotismon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into VenomMyotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 155 attack and 150 defense, but only if you currently own a DemiDevimon. It can be hatched from the Nightmare DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red VenomMyotismon DigiFuses from Myotismon, Dragomon, ExTyrannomon, and , and can DigiFuse to MaloMyotismon with Ghoulmon, Cerberumon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon, and to ChaosGallantmon with Megidramon and Knightmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth VenomMyotismon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Infermon, Myotismon, and Wisemon. Its special attack is Venom Infusion and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers, which increases from Dark type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Venom Myotismon can also digivolve from Phantomon and Matadormon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory A VenomMyotismon is found on floor one of the Abyss Server and has to be killed to gain access to the rest of the server. VenomMyotismon works for and they plan to take over the world. Mirei Mikagura tasks Keisuke Amasawa to deal with the evil that had been coming from the server, though after killing VenomMyotismon, Mirei states that the evil is still there, which leads to Keisuke finding and killing GranDracmon on the final floor of the server, though GranDracmon is able to revive itself over and over, unlike VenomMyotismon, who remains dead. VenomMyotismon is #227 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Infermon, Myotismon, Wisemon, Phantomon, and Matadormon. Its special attack is Venom Infusion and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers, which increases from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle VenomMyotismon is an enemy Digimon found in the Dungeon of Darkness, and has a stat build of 7 STR, 5 DEX, 43 CON, 40 INT. VenomMyotismon can digivolve to MaloMyotismon. Digimon Masters VenomMyotismon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon, and can digivolve to MaloMyotismon once the "Sodom and Gomorrah" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! VenomVamdemon digivolves from Vamdemon and can digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which can then DNA digivolve with Piemon to become Apoclymon. Digimon Links VenomMyotismon digivolves from Infermon, Myotismon, and Wisemon. Digimon ReArise VenomMyotismon may digivolve from Myotismon. Notes and references